


The Tin Dog

by spikesgirl58



Series: writing meme [6]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 01:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4587795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikesgirl58/pseuds/spikesgirl58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Writing Meme Challenge for Jkkitty Pairing:  Illya Kuryakin and Dr. Who (10)  Prompt: Pets</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tin Dog

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jkkitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkkitty/gifts).



 

“What is wrong with you people?”  As much as The Doctor loved humans, they were a never-ending source of frustration for him.  Why he’d ever agreed to let Mickey travel with them was beyond him.  The man frustrated him to no end, he was of no help.  He wouldn’t even make a good pet.  The Doctor stormed from the TARDIS and slammed the door behind him.  Used to the temper tantrums, the TARDIS caught the door at the last second and eased it shut.

It took The Doctor a good five minutes to register his surroundings.  That might have been deadly somewhere else, but on Earth he was relatively safe.  A misty fog clung close to the ground and left a thin veil of dampness on everything it touched.   He ran a long-fingered hand through his even more than unruly hair and sighed. 

“What gives you the right to treat me like this? This is the fourth mission in the row that I’ve pulled the short straw.”

The Doctor froze at the voice.  The speaker hadn’t registered him yet and that suited The Doctor just fine.  He let the fog swirl around him, hiding him from easy view.  There was something about his man that gnawing at his memories.  There were so many of them crowding his head these days that it ached. He would do almost anything to just be able to forget for just a moment.

“Illya, just calm down.”  The second voice came from something the man, Illya, was holding.

“I won’t calm down, Napoleon.  I’m tired of it.  You treat me like I’m a circus seal or something.  I am not your pet. I’m a trained and capable agent.”

“I never said you anything but, Partner.”

“That’s not likely, is it?  For me to be your partner, you’d have to respect me and I don’t see that.”

“What’s motivating this, Illya?”

“You really don’t know, do you? You are there, wining and dining the delightful Miss Babcock, while I’m stuck out in the night, doing all the work.  And when we get back to HQ, somehow the report will show that you managed to secure all the information yourself while I was left bumbling about in my usual inept fashion.”

“That’s not true--” The speaker was cut off then as Illya turned and spotted The Doctor.  In a heartbeat, or two in his case, the Doctor found himself staring at a pistol.

“There’s no call for violence.” Then he snapped his fingers.  “Illya Kuryakin. I should have known.”

“Do I know you?” Illy was wary.

“Well, after a fashion.  We met in your Mr. Waverly’s office just before Christmas a few years ago.   Your partner spent the night entertaining a friend of mine.”

“He’s fond of doing that.”

“So I heard.”  The Doctor gestured with one hand.  “Could you put that away please?”

“Sorry.”   The weapon was holstered.   “I apologize for my early outburst.  I thought I was alone.”

“You sound frustrated.”

“You don’t know the half of it.” Illya wiped his face with his hand and dried it on his turtleneck sweater.  “He’s a good agent.  I just sometimes wish he would realize that I am as well. He’s always shipping me away from the action, as if he’s afraid I’ll capture some of his glory.”  

The words hit a bit too close to home for The Doctor.  He’d been guilty of doing the same thing to Mickey relegating him to a secondary role.  Mostly, he was terrified of what Rose would do to him if anything happened to Mickey.  “Perhaps he’s just being careful. Keeping you out of harm’s way and all.”

“Because this is so much for conducive to my health than a warm, dry, and well-lit restaurant.”

A nagging feeling began to tendril its way through The Doctor’s mind.  Was it that he didn’t trust Mickey to have common sense or was he afraid that Mickey would show him up and steal back Rose’s love?  Perhaps the womanizing on Napoleon’s part wasn’t so much an insatiable appetite for the opposite sex as much as keeping Illya all for himself.

“Are you all right, Doctor?”  Ilya snapped his fingers in front of the Time Lord’s nose and he jumped slightly.  “You looked a thousand miles away.”

He looked back at the TARDIS and smiled.  “Just a few feet, actually.”

Illya held up his communicator. “I know the feeling. So close and yet so far.” Illya turned up the collar of his jacket.  “I’ve wasted enough of your time, though, and I have a mission to worry about.”

“Be careful.”

“And you.  Travel safe.”  Illya melted into the mist, a shadow in a night of shadows.

After a moment, The Doctor nodded.  “You, too, my friend.”  And he opened the TARDIS’s door. “Mickey?”

 

 


End file.
